


Such is our power, such is our kingdom, such is my kiss

by saffrondawn



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: It takes time, two centuries in fact, before they see each other once more.





	Such is our power, such is our kingdom, such is my kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make sense? Probably not, but this is what happens when I get an idea after bawling about Vanessa Ives. Hasn't been reviewed for grammar.

It takes time, two centuries in fact, before they see each other once more. She's the zoologist lecturing   
at the Natural History Museum and he's a PhD candidate intrigued by the exhibits on scorpions. She sees him first from across the room. He's gesticulating wildly as he talks with others around his human age. She can't help, but smile at seeing him for so long. But it's deeper than that. She remembers their first meeting long ago and how the warmth he showed her allowed her to open up once more.

She's distracted by the moderator of the panel she's on. The moderator is going on about the structure of the panel and the other panelists are growing tense with each passing instruction. Finally, the moderator is going on stage and setting up for introductions.

The panelists' credentials and names are called and they're met with applause. She gets closer to the stage stairs as she listens to her own credentials being read. If she were a more humble person, she would blush and cover her face from her achievements being announced to the world. With her name read, she ascended the stairs and walked across the stage. She remembers a time when she watched him lecture and she knew the answers. As she sat at the last available chair, she looked out among the crowd and caught his eyes. A wide grin pulled on her features as she saw the look of recognition from him.

She would glance in his direction throughout the panel and her mind might have been playing tricks on her, but his eyes became softer, his mouth turning into a conspirator grin, and his body lost the tension that she remembered it had been before her death.

When the panel was finished and the moderator had voiced an invitation for all to join the alumni festival, she gathered her coat and bag from the back. She had been excited for walking around the festival, but now, she wanted to see him. Inquire as to how they were here, at this same moment, sharing (she hoped) the memories of their lives before in London.

Her mind betrayed her as she thought back to the father who wasn't hers, the man she loved but allowed for him to kill her, the friends old and new she left behind. She had found peace at the end, but with each new life, she remembered those who were lost and the man she wanted to see again. Unlike those other lives, she was to see him once more.

She walked out of the lecture hall and glanced around the corridor. Students were milling about, ranging from first years to those ready to begin their academic careers elsewhere. When she spotted him once more, she felt the shyness she had possessed during their times together come to the surface. With a deep breath in her lungs, she strode over to him.

"Hello," she said, realizing she didn't know what name he used now.

"Hello," he responded. He was trying to contain the smile he possessed all those years ago. The one that brought her warmth while her mind was learning how to be around people again. The one that greeted her the morning after they had sex and she didn't lose her way with a possession. The one that comforted her as world descended into mist and darkness. "You were brilliant up there."

"Thank you. Many years of study." She didn't know what else to say. From his own attempts at starting a conversation, he didn't either. "The moderator mentioned a festival."

"Ah yes. It's more for the alumni, but they encourage current students to attend."

They direct their way to where the festivities are. They don't talk much, instead focusing on reactions to the various rides and games that were set up. They breach into a short tale, but never veering into territory from long ago.

"What do I call you?" She finally inquired as they stood in line for a Ferris Wheel.

He thought for a moment, "How about we breach old familiarity and go with Alexander and Vanessa." She knew he was hesitant as his mouth couldn't quite form her name, like he had prevented himself from saying it for two centuries.

"All right."

Their night continued with more laughs and a gentleness they shared before she became the Mother of Evil. They avoided the House of Mirrors-like presentation. He practically dragged her into the photo booth because "Now, there are instant cameras and we don't have to sit still." As he said it, she burst into laughter that was caught by the camera. The second image had her covering her mouth as he looked at her like she was the holiest creature on Earth. The third involved funny faces from both with an enthusiasm that one would think it was staged. The fourth had Vanessa turning to him and kissing him, remembering their nights together.

"Hello once more, Miss Ives."

"Hello once more, Dracula."


End file.
